plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Heal Station
|duration/GW = 20 sec. |cooldown/GW = 30 sec. |ability for/GW = |rarity/GW = N/A (unlocked from the start) |ability for/GW2 = |health/GW2 = 150 |variant of/GW2 = |duration/GW2 = 20 sec. |cooldown/GW2 = 30 sec. |rarity/GW2 = N/A (unlocked from the start) }} Zombie Heal Station is one of the Scientist's abilities in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It serves as a placeable source of healing for all zombies nearby its location, and heals at a certain rate. It self-destructs 20 seconds after being deployed. In Garden Warfare, its alternate abilities are Armored Heal Station and Cheetah Heal Station. However, in Garden Warfare 2, it is an alternate ability of the Heal Beam of Science. It takes 30 seconds to recharge. When it self-destructs, it deals 0.5 damage to all surrounding plants. Stickerbook description The Scientist is the healer of the Zombie Team thanks to the latest Zomboss Healing Station technology. It emits a strange purple goop substance that heals all nearby Zombies. Strategies With The Zombie Heal Station should be placed in relatively easy to access, practical areas for maximum effectiveness. If all Scientists place their healing stations at regular intervals throughout the map, zombies may not have to go very far for some healing after killing a plant. However, ensuring they are protected and ambush points is something worth noting, as a stray heal station can be an easy place for some plants to ambush and kill unaware zombies while they are low in health. A simple method to deter unwanted plant ambushes is to place some of the Engineer's Proximity Sonic Mines nearby, allowing any nearby plants to get stunned by the mines. For Gardens & Graveyards, it is a good idea to have at least one heal station placed near each objective, so there is healing available without much searching. They should be placed nearby enemy controlled objectives as well, but not directly on it, as more damage could be sustained going after the healing station than what can be obtained from using it. Finally, the Scientist can place it anywhere to provide instant healing to them and anyone nearby, making it a useful thing to place when low of health and no others are nearby. Against Zombie Heal Stations, especially abandoned or unprotected ones, are very ideal locations to camp, as the flow of low-health zombies and the tendency to seek out a healing station makes it a common and practical place for an ambush. Cactus can snipe them from afar using a Spike Shot, or deploying Potato Mines placed near the station. Gallery ZombieHealStation.png|Zombie Heal Station's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 1 1dmg.png|Zombie Heal Station's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 2 Su.png|A Zombie Heal Station with a Scientist next to it Zombie Heal Station Zomboss Heal Station.png|A Zombie Heal Station near a Zomboss Healing Station Zombie Heal Station.png|A close shot of the Zombie Heal Station figurines.png|A Zombie Heal Station figure with Pea Gatling, Sombrero Bean Bomb and Scientist figures Welder figure set.jpg|A Zombie Heal Station figure with Welder, Imp Punt and Zombot Turret figures Trivia *It is the only ability to be changed from a main ability to an alternate ability in between games. See also *Armored Heal Station *Cheetah Heal Station *Zomboss Healing Station Category:Abilities Category:Scientist abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Zombie abilities